Recently, various devices have become widely popular to users and one device also provides various functions. Along with diversified functions, there is a problem in that various manipulations are required to use an arbitrary function desired by a user. For example, when a specific function is performed using a button of a remote controller, a number of button manipulations for performing functions has been gradually increased. In addition, as remote controllers are provided to respective devices, the number of remote controllers increases by as much as the number of devices in general home.
In order to address this problem, an integrated controller method of the related art is proposed. This method integrates all functions or materials of a device as a classification target into one device. The integrated controller method of the related art is configured in such a way that various functions containing various functions as well as power of each device are mapped to respective buttons. However, the integrated controller has a problem in that the number of buttons increases to correspond to the number of devices and a plurality of operations are not capable of being simultaneously performed.
According to the related art, a user defined remote controller is also proposed. However, the user defined remote controller of the related art has a problem in that a specific program needs to be installed for function setting or specific hardware is further required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.